Hospitals Love
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Kita hanya perlu mencintai seseorang dari hati bukan dari fisik. Mungkin itulah yang terjadi dalam kisah cinta ini. Donghae mencintai Hyukjae bukan karena fisik melainkan keran Hatinya / HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL / 1S


**Hospitals Love**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, **

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Kita hanya perlu mencintai seseorang dari hati bukan dari fisik. Mungkin itulah yang terjadi dalam kisah cinta ini. Donghae mencintai Hyukjae bukan karena fisik melainkan karena Hatinya / HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL / 1S

* * *

**Special for 'Haenia Lee'**

* * *

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Donghae bersandar di dinding rumah sakit. Matanya fokus menatap pada sosok yang sudah 5 bulan ini ia kagumi. Sosok seorang pemuda manis yang memiliki gummy smile dengan mata sipit serta surai hitam kelam. Donghae sangat suka melihat pemuda itu. Lima bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama hanya untuk mengagumi sosok itu. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya beberapa hari saat pemuda itu di rawat di rumah sakit tempat Donghae bekerja.

"Memandangnya lagi?"

Donghae menoleh saat sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti pada pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sangat suka memanandangnya seperti ini hyung. Kenapa tidak menghampirinya dan mengobrol dengannya?"

Donghae tersenyum manis. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada pemuda manis yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan beberapa anak kecil di sebuah ruangan bermain yang ada di rumah sakit itu.

"Namanya Lee Hyukjae, usianya 23 tahun, anak pertama dari 2 bersaudara, ia masuk ke rumah sakit ini sejak lima bulan lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan." Ujar Donghae santai.

"Kau tahu semua tentangnya hyung?"

Donghae mengangguk setuju. Tentu saja ia tahu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengetahui pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya?

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa Minho-ah?"

Donghae berbalik menghadap Minho-Choi Minho- hoobaenya di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Kenapa hyung tak mendekatinya dan berbicara dengannya? Kenapa hyung hanya menatapnya dari jauh seperti ini?"

Tatapan Donghae kembali terfokus pada sosok yang berada 5 meter dari hadapannya. Senyumnya terkembang di bibir tipisnya saat melihat pemuda manis itu tertawa lepas.

"Hanya dengan melihatnya seperti ini aku sudah sangat senang Minho-ah."

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bingung dengan pemikiran Sunbaenya ini. "Kau mencintainya hyung?"

Donghae tersentak. Pertanyaan Minho menyentil hati kecilnya. Mencintai pemuda manis itu? Mencintai pemuda yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu? Donghae memegang dada kirinya. Detakan jantungnya begitu cepat. Senyum kembali terkembang dari bibir tipisnya membuat parasnya yang tampan terlihat semakin tampan.

"Aku rasa aku mencintainya Minho-ah."

Minho tersenyum. Ia sudah menebaknya sebelumnya. Ia yakin pasti sunbaenya ini menyimpan suatu rasa pada pemuda yang selalu dipandanginya ketika jam istirahat kerja tiba.

"Itu lebih baik hyung. Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruangan sebelum jam istirahat berakhir." Ujar Minho sembari menepuk pundak Donghae.

Donghae menyetujui perkataan Minho. Sebaiknya ia bergegas. Jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan berkahir dan dia belum menyentuh makan siangnya. Menjadi seorang dokter di rumah sakit memang sangat melelahkan. Tetapi Donghae sangat menyukai pekerjaan itu. Baginya, menjadi seorang dokter adalah impiannya. Impian terbesar dalam hidupnya dan ia tak pernah menyesal menjadi seorang dokter meski kelelahan selalu menjadi teman hidupnya.

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

* * *

"Hyukkie hyung, apa hyung suka berada di rumah sakit?" tanya seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun kepada Hyukkie-Hyukjae-. Hyukjae yang ditanya seperti itu hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian mengacak surai kehitaman bocah yang baru saja bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak henly-ah, hyung tak suka berada di rumah sakit. Bau rumah sakit sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi hyung harus sembuh jadi hyung harus suka tinggal disini."

Bocah yang bernama henly-Henry- itu hanya mengangguk polos. Hyukjae tersenyum melihat reaksi bocah berpipi mochi itu.

"Hyukkie oppa, kenapa oppa ada di rumah sakit? Oppa sakit apa? Kenapa memakai kursi roda?" kali ini seorang bocah perempuan sebut saja Sulli yang bertanya. Anak perempuan itu ternyata penasaran dengan Hyukjae yang memakai kursi roda.

"Kaki oppa sakit Sulli, jadi oppa harus memakai kursi roda." Jawaban Hyukjae ditanggapi dengan kalimat 'ooh' dari bocah-bocah yang mengelilingi Hyukjae.

"Apa kaki oppa bisa sembuh? Apa oppa tidak akan memakai kursi roda lagi?"

Senyum Hyukjae menghilang saat mendengar pertanyaan dari bocah bernama Sulli itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa kakinya bisa kembali normal. Selama ini ia hanya menjalani terapi-terapi kecil untuk kakinya. Kalian bingung? Baiklah akan saya ceritakan.

Lee Hyukjae, seorang pemuda berusia 23 tahun dengan paras manis. Dia merupakan seorang guru seni tari di Seoul University. Hyukjae adalah pemuda yang periang, ia mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Ia juga menjadi pelatih di club dance yang ada di kampusnya. Namun hari-hari bahagia Hyukjae terenggut saat pemuda manis itu kembali dari kompetisi dance. Bus yang ditumpangi Hyukjae mengalami kecelakaan. Hyukjae yang saat itu tertidur karena kelelahan tak sadar akan apa yang terjadi. Ketika dirinya sadar, ia sudah berada di rumah sakit. Tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya, hanya saja kedua kakinya mengalami lumpuh. Hyukjae sempat histeris dan tak mau menerima kenyataan, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mulai bisa menerima semuanya.

"Hyukkie oppa, ayo jawab. Apa oppa bisa sembuh?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Di sini ada dokter Lee yang sangat terkenal. Ia juga sangat tampan. Pasti dokter Lee bisa menyembuhkan Hyukkie hyung."

Hyukjae terkekeh mendengar jawaban Henry. Wajah Henry yang lucu dengan semangat yang menggebu saat menjawab pertanyaan Sulli membuat hati Hyukjae merasa senang. Ia senang karena bisa mengenal anak-anak kecil seperti Henry dan Sulli. Mereka sangat menggemaskan.

"Oppa, apa oppa mengenal dokter Lee?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia memang sering mendengar nama dokter Lee dari Sulli maupun Henry tetapi ia belum pernah melihat wajah dokter Lee itu.

"Jinjja? Sepertinya kita harus mengenalkannya denganmu oppa. Bagaimana menurutmu henly-ah?" tanya Sulli pada sahabat mochi-nya.

"Aku setuju, pasti dokter Lee akan senang berkenalan dengan Hyukkie hyung. Dokter Lee itu sangat baik, dia juga suka memberi kami permen."

"Ne, dokter Lee sangat baik sama seperti Hyukkie oppa."

Hyukjae tersenyum menanggapi celotehan Henry dan sulli kemudian mengacak lembut rambut kedua bocah itu. "Arrasseo, nanti kenalkan padaku ne. Nah sekarang kalian berdua harus kembali ke ruang rawat, kalian sudah cukup lama bermain."

Henry dan Sulli mengangguk setuju. Kedua bocah itu menghampiri Hyukjae lalu mengecup pipi Hyukjae. "Paypay Hyukkie Oppa/Hyung." Ucap keduanya kompak kemudian berlari keluar dari ruang bermain. Hyukjae terkikik geli melihat tingkah kedua bocah itu. Setelahnya, ia pun kembali ke ruang rawatnya sendiri.

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

* * *

"Dokter Lee, hari ini jadwal pemeriksaan pasien anak bernama Henry." Ucap suster Kim.

Donghae yang saat itu tengah berkutat dengan berkas-berkas segera menoleh ke arah suster Kim. "Ne, saya akan segera ke sana." Donghae kemudian keluar dari ruang kerjanya lalu menuju ke ruang perawatan anak.

"Nah, bagaimana perutmu Henry?" tanya Donghae sesaat setelah memeriksa perut Henry.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi dokter Lee."

"Baguslah. Jika kondisimu tetap sperti ini, beberapa hari lagi kau bisa pulang." Donghae mengacak rambut Henry gemas membuat bocah berpipi mochi itu tersenyum lebar.

"Jika Henly pulang, Sulli mainnya sama siapa?" Nada itu terdengar lirih. Donghae menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Senyumnya terkembang mendapati seorang bocah perempuan tengah menunduk sedih. Tangannya memainkan ujung baju rawatnya.

"Hei, jika Henly pulang Sulli bisa bermain dengan dokter kan?" hibur Donghae. Dokter tampan itu mencubit gemas pipi Sulli yang chubby.

"Dokter Lee benar Sulli-ah, lagi pula disini ada Hyukkie hyung." Lanjut Henry. Sulli tersenyum lebar saat mendengar nama orang yang sekarang ini menjadi orang yang disayanginya.

"Dokter Lee oppa, dokter mengenal Hyukkie oppa?" tanya Sulli. Matanya berbinar berharap Donghae mengenal orang yang baru saja ia sebutkan.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. 'Hyukkie? Siapa dia?' batin Donghae. Donghae hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Annyeong!"

"Hyukkie oppa/hyung!" teriak Henry dan Sulli berbarengan. Kedua bocah itu langsung saja menghampiri Hyukjae dan memeluk Hyukjae erat.

Donghae menoleh ke belakang. Tubuhnya menegang, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, hatinya terasa lapang. Saat ini sosok pemuda yang sangat ia kagumi, ah lebih tepatnya ia cintai tengah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Mata dokter tampan itu terfokus pada wajah pemuda manis di hadapannya. Hyukjae jika dilihat sedekat ini sangat manis atau bahkan sangat cantik.

"Oppa, sini aku kenalkan pada dokter Lee." Sulli mendorong pelan kursi roda Hyukjae di bantu dengan Henry.

"Hyukkie hyung, kenalkan ini dokter Lee." Ucap Henry. Bocah lucu itu mengangkat tangan kanan Hyukjae agar bersalaman dengan Donghae.

"Dokter Lee oppa, kenalkan ini Hyukkie oppa, Hyukkie oppa manis kan?" Sulli mengangkat tangan kanan Donghae agar menyalami tangan Hyukjae.

"A-annyeong!" ucap Donghae gugup. Tangan kirinya mengelus tengkuknya. Tampaknya dokter tampan ini benar-benar gugup.

"Annyeong," jawab Hyukjae santai. Tak lupa ia memberikan senyuman lembut pada Donghae. Donghae kembali dibuat terperangah oleh Hyukjae. Sungguh, bagi Donghae, Hyukjae adalah sosok malaikat yang sangat sempurna dimatanya.

"Ma-maaf, ta-tangan anda dokter,"

Kalimat Hyukjae membuat Donghae tersadar. Dengan segera ia lepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hyukjae kemudian tersenyum canggung. Henry dan sulli hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Donghae.

"Sepertinya dokter Lee menyukai Hyukkie hyung,"

"Hm, Hyukkie oppa memang manis,"

Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya bisa tersipu malu saat kedua bocah itu mulai menggoda keduanya. Bahkan saat ini Donghae tengah tersenyum idiot ke arah Hyukjae.

"Henly-ah, sebaiknya kita bermain di ruang bermain."

"Ah, kau benar Sulli-ah, khaja kita pergi,"

Kedua bocah dengan tingkat keimutan rata-rata itu segera berlari meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Donghae di ruang rawat anak. Suasana canggung pun mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Suara rengekkan beberapa pasien anak yang ada diruangan itu tak mampu mengusik suasan canggung diantara keduanya. Lama keheningan menemani keduanya. Tak ada yang mau bersuara. Donghae sibuk menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya sembari mencuri pandang pada Hyukjae, sedang Hyukjae sibuk memainkan jari tangannya sembari menunduk.

"Se-sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku dokter Lee." Hyukjae masih menunduk sembari memaminkan jemari tangannya. Pemuda manis itu enggan untuk menatap Donghae yang saat ini menatapnya intens.

"Boleh ku antar?" Tawar Donghae. Hyukjae sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah tampan Donghae yang tersenyum kaku padanya. Tak lama Hyukjae mengangguk yang membuat Donghae tersenyum senang.

Donghae mendorong kursi roda Hyukjae di lorong-lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar Hyukjae. Kamar rawat Hyukjae memang berada cukup jauh dari ruang bermain anak. Beberapa perawat serta dokter muda yang berpapasan dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae tersenyum ramah bahkan ada yang menyapa Donghae membuat Hyukjae tertunduk malu. Tentu saja ia malu. Tak sepantasnya kursi rodanya di dorong oleh seorang dokter ternama di rumah sakit ini. Jika itu seorang perawat, Hyukjae tak perlu semalu ini.

"Kita sudah sampai. Apa perlu aku mengantarmu sampai ke kamar?"

Perkataan Donghae membuat Hyukjae tersadar. Segera ia angkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk dan menatap Donghae bingung.

"Da-dari mana anda tau kamar rawat saya dokter?"

Donghae gelagapan. Senyum aneh tertampil di wajah tampannya. Tangannya menggaruk pipinya yang tak terasa gatal sedikitpun.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Bukankah aku dokter di rumah sakit ini?" jawab Donghae sekenanya. Memang benar Donghae adalah dokter di rumah sakit ini, namun ia adalah dokter spesialis anak bukan dokter umum.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin saja Donghae memang mengetahui semua kamar pasien di rumah sakit ini pikir Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih Dokter Lee. Anda tak perlu mengantarku sampai ke dalam."

"Donghae!"

"Ne?"

"Panggil saja Donghae. Kau tak perlu berbicara seformal itu denganku. Bisakah?"

Hyukjae semakin bingung dengan tingkah dokter tampan ini. Tadi dokter ini mengetahui kamar rawatnya dan sekarang ia disuruh memanggil nama dokter tampan itu dengan bahasa informal. Tapi Hyukjae tak mau ambil pusing soal itu. Jika ia bisa berbicara informal dengan dokter yang bernama Lee Donghae itu, bukankah mereka akan semakin akrab? Hyukjae senang jika ia mempunyai banyak teman di rumah sakit.

"Baiklah Donghae, Kau juga bisa memanggilku Hyukkie seperti Henry dan Sulli memanggilku." Senyuman manis terulas dari bibir Hyukjae membuat Donghae terpesona. "Tapi apakah tak apa aku memnaggilmu seperti itu? Mungkin saja kau lebih tua dariku jadi aku harus memanggilmu hyung?" lanjut Hyukjae.

"Kita seumuran," lagi-lagi Hyukjae dibuat bingung dengan jawaban Donghae. Dari mana dokter ini tahu mereka seumuran? Apakah semua dokter di rumah sakit wajib mengetahui biodata pasiennya?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu Donghae-ah,"

Donghae mengangguk. Tak lama Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya. Ia tak perlu meminta bantuan siapapun untuk mendorong kursi rodanya sebab ia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Sesaat setelah Hyukjae masuk ke kamar rawatnya, Donghae terlihat menarik nafas lega. Hatinya terasa plong. Ia senang, senang bisa berbicara lebih dekat dengan Hyukjae. Pemuda yang diam-diam ia cintai. Nampaknya Donghae harus memberikan hadiah kepada Henry dan Sulli.

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

* * *

"Nampaknya kau sedang senang hyung? Sejak tadi kau terus saja tersenyum seperti orang idiot." Sindir Minho saat mendapati sunbaenya yang tampan itu terus saja tersenyum layaknya seorang idiot.

Donghae tak mau menggubris perkataan Minho, ia terus saja memeriksa berkas yang ada di mejanya sembari bersenandung kecil. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Hyukjae tadi siang, hati Donghae selalu diliputi perasaan senang. Berjuta bunga bagaikan bermekaran di dalam hatinya. Ah, nampaknya Donghae semakin jatuh dalam pesona Hyukjae.

"Hyung, Apa kau berbicara dengan Hyukjae?" Donghae mengangguk, Minho tersenyum mengerikan.

"Bagaimana orangnya? Apa dia baik? Apa dia ramah?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Minho hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Donghae?

"Sudah menyatakan perasaamu padanya?"

Gerakan tangan Donghae yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di kertas terhenti begitu saja. Ia menatap wajah Minho yang tengah memasang senyum misterius.

"Apa tak apa jika secepat ini? Aku bahkan baru berbicara dengannya tadi siang."

Minho menepuk pundak Donghae pelan. "Kau harus yakin dengan hatimu hyung. Jika kau mencintainya maka kejarlah ia. Apa kau tak takut ia akan di rebut oleh orang lain?" Donghae menggeleng cepat. "Cepatlah dapatkan hatinya hyung. Bukankah kau di nobatkan sebagai dokter tertampan di rumah sakit ini?" lanjut Minho setengah menggoda Donghae.

Donghae menarik napas panjang. "Aku bahkan tak tahu Hyukkie sudah punya kekasih atau belum." Lirihnya. Terdapat nada sedih dalam kalimat Donghae.

"Kau belum mencobanya hyung. Aku yakin ia belum memiliki kekasih, jadi berusahalah hyung."

Donghae menatap Minho dengan tatapan penuh terimakasih karena sudah menyemangatinya. Minho adalah salah satu hoobaenya yang paling bisa diandalkan.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung, aku ada janji dengan Minnieku. Pay!"

Donghae mendengus sebal saat Minho menutup pintu ruang kerja mereka. Minho selalu saja seperti itu. Jika ada waktu luang, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Taemin. Huh andai saja Donghae juga punya kekasih. Ah tidak boleh. Donghae hanya menginginkan Hyukjae sebagai kekasihnya. Jika perlu ia langsung saja melamar Hyukjae. Tapi, apa Hyukjae mau menjadi istri Donghae?

"Hufht~" Donghae menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Memikirkan seorang Lee Hyukjae membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Sebesar itukah pengaruh seorang Lee Hyukjae untuk seorang Lee Donghae?

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

* * *

Suara tawa menggema di ruang bermain yang ada di rumah sakit tempat Donghae bekerja. Donghae tersenyum saat mendapati anak-anak bermain dengan riangnya di ruang bermain. Donghae sangat menyukai anak kecil, itulah mengapa ia menjadi dokter spesialis anak. Saat ini Donghae sedang memantau anak-anak yang tengah bersenda gurau di ruang bermain itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Donghae tengah menatap tiga orang yang saat ini sedang tertawa lepas karena membicarakan sesuatu. Ketiga orang itu adalah Hyukjae, Henry dan sulli. Entah apa yang sedang ketiganya bicarakan. Tetapi tawa ketiganya membuat siapa saja menjadi ikut tersenyum melihat tawa riang mereka.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

Suara Donghae terdengar membuat tawa ketiga orang itu terhenti.

"Dokter Lee~" seru Henry dan Sulli bersamaan.

"Oh, Hae-ah! Kau tak sibuk?" tanya Hyukjae saat mendapati Donghae tengah berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

Donghae tertegun sesaat. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Tadi Hyukjae memanggilnya 'Hae-ah' kan? "Aniya, sekarang waktuku untuk beristirahat. Jadi bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian? Kalian sedang membicarakan apa hm?"

"Kami sedang membicarakan dokter Lee oppa," Jawab Sulli. Bocah perempuan itu menarik lengan Donghae agar duduk bersama dengannya dan juga Henry. Sedang Hyukjae duduk di kursi roda di hadapan mereka.

"Membiacarakanku? Tentang apa?" Tanya Donghae antusias.

"Kami bilang, kalau dokter Lee menyukai Hyukkie hyung," lanjut Henry.

Donghae mematung. Sesekali matanya melirik pada Hyukjae yang berada di hadapannya yang tengah menunduk malu. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Donghae memang benar-benar menyukai lebih tepatnya mencintai Hyukjae.

"Dasar kalian ini, kalian menggoda Hyukkie hyung eoh?" Donghae mengacak rambut Henry dan sulli gemas. Sebenarnya itu ia lakukan guna menghilangkan kegugupannya. "sekarang kembalilah ke kamar rawat. Sekarang ini sudah waktunya bagi kalian untuk bersitirahat." Lanjutnya.

Henry dan Sulli mendengus kesal. Mereka masih ingin bermain dengan Hyukjae dan juga Donghae. Tetapi mereka tak mungkin melanggar perintah Donghae yang merupakan dokter mereka. Dengan langkah gontai kedua bocah itu keluar dari ruang bermain menuju kamar rawat mereka.

"Maafkan perkataan Henry dan Sulli ne, mereka memang suka sekali menggodaku." Ucap Hyukjae tulus. Ia juga sedikit malu pada Donghae karena perkataan Henry tadi.

"Tak apa, mereka juga sering menggodaku."

Keduanya tersenyum. "Mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Donghae. Jadwalnya memang kosong saat ini. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan jika ia mengajak Hyukjae jalan-jalan?

Hyukjae yang mendengar tawaran Donghae mengangguk antusias. Sudah lama ia tak jalan-jalan. Ia juga ingin menghirup udara segar, bukan udara yang dihasilkan dari alat pendingin rumah sakit.

Mendapati reaksi Hyukjae yang antusias, Donghae semakin terlihat senang. Mungkin dengan mengajak Hyukjae jalan-jalan ia bisa lebih mengenal tentang seorang Lee Hyukjae, dan ia akan mencari tahu apakah Hyukjae sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum. Ya itu harus.

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

* * *

"Ini sangat indah Hae, terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini." Ujar Hyukjae senang. Pasalnya ia baru melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan seperti ini. Bunga-bunga dengan aneka warna bermekaran dimana-mana, kupu-kupu yang berterbangan mencari madu dari bunga, sungguh Hyukjae sangat menikmati berada di bukit ini.

Bukit? Ya bukit. Saat ini Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang berada di bukit yang ada di belakang rumah sakit. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu tentang bukit yang ada di belakang rumah sakit dan salah satunya adalah Donghae.

"Kau suka?" Donghae mendekati Hyukjae dan berdiri di sampingnya. Hyukjae mengangguk antusias atas pertanyaan Donghae.

"Hae, bisakah kau membantuku untuk duduk di bangku itu?" Hyukjae menunjuk sebuah bangku kecil yang ada di bawah pohon yang ada di dekatnya.

Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya pada apa yang ditunjuk Hyukjae. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum kemudian mendorong kursi roda Hyukjae agar mendekati pohon itu.

"Ku bantu sekarang?" Hyukjae mengangguk. Donghae mulai membantu Hyukjae untuk berdiri. Karena sedikit kesusahan, Donghae memutuskan menggendong Hyukjae. Hyukjae refleks menlingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Donghae.

Sesaat tatapan keduanya bertemu. Debaran jantung terdengar jelas di telinga keduanya entah itu debaran jantung siapa. Wajah keduanya yang sangat dekat membuat keduanya bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas lawan pandang mereka masing-masing.

"Ha-Hae, tu-turunkan aku." Lirih Hyukjae. Suaranya pun terdengar gugup. Donghae yang baru saja tersadar segera mendudukkan Hyukjae di bangku yang berada di dekatnya. Setelah itu, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae.

Hening. Suasana hening kembali menguasai keduanya. Donghae tengah memikirkan debaran jantungnya yang ia yakini bisa terdengar jelas oleh Hyukjae saat ia menggendong Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun sama. Namun ia memilih fokus menatap indahnya langit sore kota Seoul yang sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga keemasan.

"Sangat indah," gumam Hyukjae. Donghae menoleh guna menatap wajah Hyukjae. Tersihir. Donghae tersihir akan keindahan paras Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang saat ini tersenyum manis memandang lurus ke depan. Setengah wajahnya disinari pantulan matahari senja yang membuat Hyukjae tampak indah di mata Donghae.

"Ne, Kau benar Hyukkie, sangat indah. Ini benar-benar indah." Ucap Donghae. Pandangannya masih fokus pada wajah manis Hyukjae.

"Hae! Apa yang kau lihat eoh? Aku bilang langitnya yang indah, kenapa menatapku?" Hyukjae memukul kecil lengan Donghae agar namja tampan itu tersadar.

Mengalihkan pandangan dengan cepat, itulah yang Donghae lakukan. Ia menunduk malu. Malu rasanya ia kedapatan memandangi wajah Hyukjae dan lebih malu karena Hyukjae yang menangkap basah dirinya.

"Apa kau pernah membawa kekasihmu ke sini?"

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae. "Aku tidak punya kekasih." Jawab Donghae jujur. Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda paham.

"Kau? Apa kau punya kekasih?" Kini Donghae yang bertanya pada Hyukjae. Jujur saja perasaannya sedikit cemas. Ia berharap Hyukjae akan menjawab tidak.

Hyukjae tertawa kecil. "Jika iya memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Hyukjae. Ia pandang wajah Donghae yang saat ini terlihat kecewa. "Tapi aku tak memiliki kekasih." Hyukjae kembali menghadap ke depan. Senyuman masih terukir dibibir indahnya.

Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Hyukjae membuat perut Donghae seperti ada kembang api yang meletus di dalamnya. Ia senang. Harapannya terkabulkan. Hyukjae belum memiliki kekasih yang berarti ia masih mempunyai harapan untuk mengisi hati Hyukjae.

"Sudah berapa orang yang pernah kau ajak ke sini Hae?" Hyukjae bersuara kembali. Pandangannya masih fokus pada bunga-bunga yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tak pernah mengajak siapaun ke sini sebelumnya. Aku sudah berjanji hanya akan membawa seseorang yang spesial bagiku."

"Benarkah? Jika memang seperti itu, maka orang itu akan sangat beruntung. Apakah kau sudah membawanya? Aku orang ke berapa yang kau ajak ke sini Hae-ah?" Tanya Hyukjae antusias. Kini ia menoleh ke samping menatap Donghae tepat dimatanya.

Donghae membalas tatapan Hyukjae dengan tatapan lembut. Ia seakan ingin mengungkapkan semua perasaannya lewat tatapan matanya. "Aku hanya pernah membawa seseorang ke sini dan itu adalah orang yang pertama. Orang yang sangat spesial bagiku."

"Benarkah? Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Ya. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?"

"Namanya...Lee Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae mematung. Tatapannya masih terkunci dengan tatapan Donghae. Ia yakin ia tak salah dengar. Ia yakin tadi Donghae menyebut namanya.

"Si-siapa?"

"Lee Hyukjae. Dia adalah Lee Hyukjae. Seorang guru seni tari di Universitas Seoul."

"A-aku?" Tanya Hyukjae tak percaya.

"Benar Hyukkie, itu kau. Saranghae Lee Hyukjae!" ucap Donghae mantap.

Hyukjae tersenyum getir. Ia tak menyangka Donghae akan menyatakan perasaanya padanya. Terlebih lagi mereka baru saling mengenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Kenapa namja yang berstatus sebagai dokter di rumah sakit tempat ia di rawat bisa mengutarakan perasaannya segamblang ini?

"Aku tak sempurna untukmu Hae-ah." Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya. Perasaan senang akan pengakuan Donghae padanya kini berubah menjadi perasaan pilu.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Donghae menangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae menyuruh Hyukjae untuk menatapnya.

"Aku...Aku cacat Hae. Apa kau tak lihat kakiku? Aku hiks aku mungkin tak akan bisa berjalan lagi hiks Hae." Sebuah isakkan akhirnya lolos dari bibir Hyukjae. Ia memang benar. Ia tak akan tahu kapan ia bisa berjalan lagi seperti sedia kala.

"Hyukkie dengar, aku mencintaimu bukan karena fisikmu. Aku mencintaimu karena hatimu." Donghae menyentuh dada Hyukjae. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu selama lima bulan ini. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu Hyukkie, aku tahu dimana kamar rawatmu, aku tahu usia kita sama, aku tahu makanan kesukaanmu, dan itu bukan suatu kebetulan Hyukkie, aku mencari tahu semua tentangmu karena...Karena aku mencintaimu." Jelas Donghae.

Tubuh Hyukjae semakin bergetar. Ia tak menyangka dokter yang bernama Lee Donghae akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Ia tak menyangka dokter ternama di rumah sakit Seoul akan mencintainya speerti ini.

"Tapi hiks Hae,"

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae! Jeongmal saranghae!"

"Na-nado hiks nado saranghae hiks."

Hyukjae menghambur ke pelukkan Donghae. Donghae semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyukjae agar ia bisa leluasa memeluk pemuda yang sekarang ini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Tangan Donghae mengelus punggung Hyukjae. Sesekali ia juga mengecup rambut Hyukjae.

"Ssshh...tak usah menangis Hyukkie, diamlah,"

Hyukjae menurut. Ia angkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Donghae yang menatapnya lembut. Donghae menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Hyukjae. Lama keduanya saling menatap hingga bibir keduanya menyatu menjadi saksi dimana kisah cinta antara Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae di mulai.

"Saranghae Hyukkie!"

"Nado saranghae Hae!"

.

.

E.N.D

* * *

**Bonus**

"Henly, apa kau tahu? Tadi aku melihat dokter Lee oppa dengan Hyukkie oppa pergi berdua loh."

"Benarkah? Dokter Lee benar-benar menyukai Hyukkie hyung ternyata kkk."

"Tapi mereka kemana?"

"Tentu saja kencan."

"Henly, kita harus meminta hadiah dari dokter Lee oppa."

"Ne, kau benar Sulli-ah, aku akan meminta robot keluaran terbaru."

"Aku juga akan meminta boneka barbie terbaru."

"Hei! Ada yang membicarakanku?"

Henry dan Sulli segera menoleh ke belakang saat suara yang mereka kenal menyapa gendang telinga keduanya.

"Dokter Lee~" seru Henry dan sulli bersamaan. Kedua bocah itu dengan segera menerjang Donghae lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kalian berdua mau hadiah?" Henry dan Sulli mengangguk antusias.

Donghae mengeluarkan isi dari kantong yang dibawanya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah box pada Henry dan satu box lagi untuk Sulli. Kedua bocah itu tampak gembira. Mata keduanya berbinar saat box yang diberikan Donghae telah mereka buka.

"Robot keluaran terbaru!"

"Boneka Barbie terbaru!"

"Dokter Lee, gomawoyo~" seru keduanya berbarengan kemudian Kedua bocah itu memeluk Donghae erat.

"Tapi dimana Hyukkie hyung?"

Donghae menyeringai setan. Ini yang ia tunggu. Pertanyaan dari Henry ataupun Sulli tentang Hyukjae-nya.

"Mulai sekarang, Hyukkie MILIKKU! Kalian tak boleh bermain lagi dengannya karena Hyukkie MILIKKU!"

Henry dan Sulli menatap Donghae horor. "ANDWAEEE!" teriak keduanya yang disambut gelak tawa oleh Donghae.

.

.

Real End.

* * *

Satu lagi cerita abal bin gaje dari saya. Hanya ingin menyampaikan ide saya melalui tulisan tak bermutu ini. Silahkan dibaca jika ingin. Jika tidak pun, anda bisa langsung mengklik tanda [x] pada layar laptop atau hp anda.

Terima kasih banyak.

Ah iya, saya ganti pen name karena sesuatu dan lain hal. Mianhae.


End file.
